


30,000 Feet Up

by suncatxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suncatxx/pseuds/suncatxx
Summary: An AU where Bokuto and Kuroo never met... until now, as adults. The inspiration for this story came from 30,000 Feet by Ben Rector and the rest was just my cursed imagination <333 enjoy my friend AU.(not a BoKuroo)ships included:BokuAkaKenHina
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	30,000 Feet Up

“Let go of me Tetsurō-” Kenma pushed my arms from his body.

“I’m not gonna see you for a long time, let me hug you!” I protested, but let go anyway.

Kenma smirked and reached up to mess up my already chaotic hair. “You’ll have a great time, get over yourself.”

“You want one, Chibi-chan?” I opened my arms to the orange-haired boy standing next to Kenma.

“Why not?” Shōyō grinned and accepted my goodbye hug.

“Take good care of Kenma.” I punched Shōyō lightly in the arm.

“I already promised I would.” Kozume held up his left hand and wiggled his banded ring finger.

Kenma sighed and took Shōyō’s ringed hand in his own. “Tetsuro, you’re boarding.”

Sure enough; “Rows eight through sixteen are boarding now, eight through sixteen,” blared from the speakers overhead.

“Bye,” I smiled and waved at the couple behind me as I walked backwards towards the entrance to the plane.

“Ah!” a male’s voice said in surprise, ducking out of the way before I could crash into him. “Sorry!”

“Oh, that was my bad.” I bowed my head slightly in apology and turned to walk forwards. I heard Kenma’s snicker and Shōyō’s sigh of lighthearted exasperation over my shoulder and I smiled, slightly sad that I would miss out on the two until I was able to take another vacation.

I was right at the boarding entrance now. I showed the attendant my ticket and quickly walked across the tube-like bridge onto the plane. Those things always made me nervous, like they could collapse at any minute. I held my breath as I crossed the minuscule but visible gap between the bridge and the plane.

 _14 A… 14 A…_ I repeated the seat number on my ticket in my head as I scanned the numbers and letters printed onto the overhead bins of the plane.

“You’re 14 right? Over here!” a slightly familiar voice called. I looked over to see the man I almost bumped into pushing a suitcase into the overhead compartment right above 14 A and 14 B.

“Thanks,” I replied, making my way around open overheads and people half sticking out of their seats. The man looked quite peculiar now that I was closer. He had silver hair streaked with black that stuck up like an owl’s horns and eyes of the purest gold. “Sorry, this is a strange question, but how does your hair stand up like that?”

The stranger took my bag and put it away for me, chuckling as he responded, “My best friend told meit sticks up because of the amount of energy I radiate.”

I stifled a laugh. “That’s one theory.”

“I’m guessing you’re A?” asked the owl-haired man. “Do you mind switching?”

“Sure.” I shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead and sit in the window seat.

“Thanks!” he grinned and it seemed his hair got taller. “My name’s Kōtarō Bokuto, by the way.”

“Mine’s Tetsurō Kuroo.” I held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo!” Bokuto violently shook my hand, bringing a smile to my face.

The flight attendants started through the all-familiar introduction of how to put on the seatbelts, use oxygen masks, and where to get lifejackets. At the end of the example, I noticed Bokuto’s leg shaking -his worn tennis shoes tapping on the ground seemingly to the beat of his heart. His golden eyes stared straight out the window at the ground falling away.

“You okay?” I asked

His gaze shifted over to me, nervously flicking between my left and right eyes. “Yeah, it’s only my second time on a plane….” His voice stayed cheery and his body language calmed slightly, his eyes being the only giveaway to his fear.

“Where in Japan are you from?” I asked, hoping to start a conversation to shorten the day-long flight we were about to be on.

“Tokyo.” He said.

“Oh wow, me too!” I said excitedly.

“What brings you to Brazil?” Bokuto asked, pulling a pack of gum from his backpack and offering a piece to me.

I took the gum and put it in my mouth, wincing as my ears popped despite it. “My best friend got married a few days ago and I was his best man.”

“Ahh, weddings are so nice,” Bokuto sighed as he leaned his head back against his seat. I could tell his nervousness was fading. "I remember mine."

"What was it like?” I leaned over my knees, getting more comfortable in order to listen to his story.

“It was beautiful…. The only thing I remember perfectly is seeing him walk down the aisle, though. I think that’s one of the best parts of any wedding,” Bokuto smiled and reminisced for a second. “We’ve only been married for three years but I can’t wait to be old with him.”

I smiled. He seemed quite lovestruck. “It was really nice to see Kenma’s face when Hinat- er, well, his last name’s Kozume now- walk down the aisle towards him. Kenma’s my friend, by the way.”

Bokuto nodded. “Do you have anyone special, Kuroo?”

“Nah, I’ve never really been a romantic.” I shook my head.

“Not a romantic maybe, but you seem like you’d be a flirt,” Bokuto winked.

I shoved his shoulder and laughed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just what it sounds like, Rooster Head.” The silver-haired man teasingly gestured to my hair.

“Speak for yourself, Owl Hair!” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Very mature!” he gasped, but returned the favor by scrunching up his face and lifting the tip of his nose with his finger.

We both broke down into laughter, gasping for air to calm down and avoid disturbing other passengers. A flight attendant hushed us from her seat and we both clamped our hands over the other’s mouth.

“It’s been a while.” I whispered once we had both stifled our laughter.

“Since?” Bokuto cocked his head, looking even more like an owl than before.

“Since I laughed like that,” I admitted. “Thanks, Bokuto.”

“Kōtarō’s fine.” He waved his hand.

“Then call me Tetsurō.” I countered.

“Want to go get coffee or something when we get to Tokyo, Tetsurō?” Kōtarō surprised me with his request.

“Uh, yeah!” I pulled out my phone, turning off airplane mode before handing it to him. “Here, put in your number.”

Kōtarō handed me his phone as well, and I named myself “rooster-haired bastard” in his phone, only to receive my phone and see his contact as “owl-haired bastard”.

“Hey!” I pointed out our matching contacts and we both chuckled.

_a few weeks later_

“I have never seen two grown ass men act so immature….” Keiji Bokuto shook his head at me and his husband.

“C’mon, Keijiiiiii,” Kōtarō whined. “Just help us out.”

Keiji sighed and reached forward to untie one of the many neckties holding me and Kōtarō together.

“Ow.” Keiji moved on to attempt a different tie.

“Ow!” He sighed and tried another.

“Owwwww.” 

“That’s it, I’m calling Kozume.” Akaashi picked up his phone from a table, taking a picture of the predicament we were in before sending it to someone.

“Which one?” Kōtarō and I asked in unison, despite both knowing the answer.

“Kenma.”

“Noo, babe don’t!” Kōtarō tried to scooch closer to his husband, but seeing as every part of my body was attached to him, he didn’t get very far before I yelled ‘OW’.

Keiji’s phone rang and he answered, putting it on speaker and setting it on the ground between himself and the entangled Kōtarō and I.

“THAT’S FUCKING IT!” Kenma’s furious yell screamed through the phone.

“Ken-” I heard Shōyō’s attempt to calm down his husband fail as Kenma screamed once again.

“LOOK AT THIS, SHŌ.”

“What the.” Was all I heard Shōyō respond with.

“Sorry?” I tried. Kenma and Keiji sighed in unison.

“Nope. I’m so done with you both. Keiji, just leave them to figure it out. Good luck, Tetsurō.” Kenma spat, sighing once more before hanging up.

Keiji shrugged and made his way to the other room.

“Keiji, no!” I cried out.

“Kenma’s orders.” Keiji shrugged, covering what I’m sure was a smile with his right hand.

Kōtarō sighed and leaned his head back against mine. I returned the affectionate action with a defeated sigh of my own.

“Bro?” Kōtarō asked.

“Yeah, bro?”

“Goddamn plane ride.” He whined.

“It got me tied to an owl for who knows how long.” I shook my head.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, aside from the occasional sigh or call to Keiji for help.

“Uh, bro?” Kōtarō said again after about five minutes.

“Yeah?”

“I have to pee-”

“Same…” I cringed against the feeling of dread and need-to-pee growing in my bladder area.

“Well fuck.”


End file.
